


Dreams

by RandyWrites



Category: DCU (Comics), Secret Six
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Tumblr Prompt, Well. as comforting as two emotionally stunted gals can get fjkdlas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyWrites/pseuds/RandyWrites
Summary: Alice and Scandal accidentally share a nightmare.
Relationships: Scandal Savage & Lori Zechlin
Kudos: 3





	Dreams

Lurching forward, reaching for someone who was no longer there, who never would be there again, Scandal could feel her heartbeat through every part of her body. The fear, the adrenaline from the nightmare followed her into the waking world, making her hands shake and her breath hitch. She sat in the dark, taking deep, gulping breaths. And she tried to forget.

For once, she was grateful when she heard a knock on her door.

“Enter,” she sighed, running a hand over her forehead, wiping away the sweat. 

“Hey, I had a nightmare,” Lori grimaced as she walked into the room, “And I think it was yours.”

Scandal blinked. Once. Twice. Three times before she gave a scoff.

“There’s nothing sacred in this house, is there?”

“I didn’t mean to-” She began to pout before Scandal held up a hand to stop her, gesturing for her to sit on the bed.

“What makes you think it was mine?”

Lori hesitated, but did eventually climb onto the foot of the bed, putting plenty of distance between herself and the mercenary. She gave a noncommittal shrug as she began to run her hands nervously over a fleece blanket.

“There was a lady I never saw before. She was, like, really tall and strong like- I dunno- like Wonder Woman? But she had red hair and-”

“Kay,” Scandal nodded, “That was Kay.”

“Yeah, well, we were on a beach and-”

“ _ Alice _ .”

It was all she needed to say. The tone of her voice carried the unasked request. Lori’s eyes finally met hers and the girl nodded in understanding.

“Is  _ that _ why she’s…”

Scandal couldn’t help her chuckle, and she shook her head.

“No. No, surprisingly she actually survived that… encounter.”

“Then why-”

“Why do we dream about the ones we’ve lost? Do you honestly expect me to be able to answer that, Alice? Why our dreams manifest and remind us of all the horrible things we’ve lived through? Reliving cruel nightmares that we can only hope to ignore in the waking world? How am I supposed to know the answer to such a question?”

“Fine,” she winced, “Why do you  _ think _ you had this nightmare? And how the hell am I supposed to stop myself from eavesdropping on it? Because that...” She shivered. “That was horrible.”

“Your powers are a bigger mystery  _ to me _ than they are to you,” Scandal answered, clicking her tongue as she thought for a second. “But as to why… Well, I’ve been told we dream of the ones we lost when we miss them most.” She laughed. “And I miss Kay… every damn day.”

“You’ve got Liana now, though-”

“And now that you have us, do you miss your parents any less?” she quipped back, quirking an eyebrow.

Lori could only smile sadly back, “Touché.” She began to gather up the blanket, hugging it close to her body pensively.

“Sometimes I dream about finding Mom. Or well, seeing her…”

“Alive again?” Scandal guessed. “Those dreams are… certainly nice.”

“Hurt like a bitch when you wake up, though.” 

The mercenary finally smiled.

“Yes. Yes, they do.”


End file.
